


How to Get Your Crush to like You in One Night

by IroningBoardSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Highschool AU, M/M, Prom, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroningBoardSoo/pseuds/IroningBoardSoo
Summary: It's the last week of high school and Kyungsoo really needs to get his crush's attention before they graduate. What better way to do this than to twerk at prom? With an ass like Kyungsoo's, it should be super easy for him to succeed. However, unfortunately, things don't go according to plan at all...





	How to Get Your Crush to like You in One Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can have only two responses from reading this fic. You either think it's funny or are repulsed enough to report my account ten times.

Kyungsoo’s been going about this for hours. If it was anyone else they would’ve stopped a long time ago – but no, not Doh Kyungsoo.

He’s almost drenched with sweat, his body quivering as he forces himself to stay in place; he mentally strains himself to keep on going, telling himself that soon it’ll all be worth it. 

“Okay, now push your butt out like this.”

Kyungsoo loses it and falls back on the couch, panting dramatically as the instructor on the YouTube video on his laptop keeps on going, chanting instructions that really aren’t helping Kyungsoo at all. 

“Why is this so hard,” Kyungsoo whines, beating his fists against the innocent pillow he happened to land next to after his fall, “It shouldn’t be this hard!”

It would be a bit more encouraging if he at least saw some progress, but it seems that his body is really against him because he’s not grasping any of it. Good thing Kyungsoo isn’t a quitter. No, Kyungsoo never quits. Unless it’s on his Statistics coursework and those several Science exams he really didn’t have time to study for. But that’s not the point, the point is that Kyungsoo never quits when things come down to what really matters.

You see, what Kyungsoo is currently working towards has a purpose, and that purpose is none other than to attain the affection of the man his heart throbs for – otherwise known as The Love of His Life, Kim Jongin. 

“You’re just not doing it right, Kyungsoo,” says Chanyeol, sitting on the couch and munching on a bag of chips as he watches the younger strain himself. The Nacho Cheese Tortilla Chips taste so much better this way; back against the recliner while feet up on the coffee table, eyes simultaneously watching someone else (in this case, Kyungsoo) perish. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Kyungsoo groans as he gets up again and tries to mimic the lady on the screen, almost pulling a few ligaments in the process.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Don’t you think it’s time to give up? You’ve been going at this for two hours.”

Kyungsoo, who has gone through 2 long hours of absolute agony and expects his best friend to be more supportive and reassuring, quickly loses his patience. “Did I ask for your shitty input? No, I didn’t,” he says, getting up to give it one more go. “Therefore, please go back to eating those chips and let me suffer in peace.”

“Woah, no need to get upset,” Chanyeol retaliates defensively.

“Sorry I’m just tired okay,” Kyungsoo sighs as he pauses the video and slumps back onto the seat next to Chanyeol and steals a handful of chips. “I just don’t get why I can’t do this. Is it just me? Is it just that my butt isn’t cut out to twerk?”

“Yeah, I think you’ve been cursed. Remember that time you decided to copy the answers to my History test? Ever since then the Gods decided that Doh Kyungsoo is a sinner and should be prohibited from twerking.”

Kyungsoo glares at him, before deciding to ignore Chanyeol’s comment. 

“My life is over,” Kyungsoo moans.

“You’re overreacting,” says Chanyeol between a mouthful of chips.

“No. My life is actually over. I’ve tried everything,” Kyungsoo says, his tone dark and serious. “This is my last resort. If I can’t twerk, Jongin will never notice me.”

“Do you actually think that if you go to prom and twerk in front of him he’ll suddenly ask you out?” Chanyeol asks. “If he was ever going to notice you he would’ve done that earlier – he had the entire Senior year to do that.”

“He’s never noticed me because we don’t have enough classes together,” Kyungsoo explains for the hundredth time. “But the main reason is because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was always in the way.” 

“Oh come on Kyungsoo, just call Sehun by his name—“  
Kyungsoo jumps out of his seat upon the mention of his classmate’s name as though electrified. With hands on his hips, he yells; “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING THE NAMES OF TRAITORS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD?”

“Shit, sorry,” Chanyeol slowly swallows his mouthful of chips, petrified by the outburst. “Whew, okay, okay. So, you really think the reason why Jongin asked He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to prom instead of you is because your difference in butt size?”

“Yes, Chanyeol, of course. I’ve been telling you this for literally the entire year.” Kyungsoo sits back down on the couch, brushing his long bangs back, and continues. “If it wasn’t for You-Know-Who I would have the biggest butt in the entire year. But because of him, I’m only second place! He beat me, that friggin’ decomposed turd. And that’s why Jongin asked him out instead.”

“Right…” Chanyeol says sceptically.

“Yes. And that’s why the only way to overcome this and regain my stance as the number one Sexy Butt Lord, I must master The Art of Twerking,” discloses Kyungsoo with complete confidence.

Chanyeol sighs. “Kyungsoo, you do know that there are other ways to win a man’s heart besides flaunting your ass, right?”

“What?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows, giving it a second of consideration but then quickly dismissing it as the usual baloney Chanyeol comes up with. “This is the only way, and if you disagree with me you’re an idiot who doesn’t know anything about love and relationships. Trust me Chanyeol, I know what I’m doing,” states Kyungsoo, smiling as he licks the cheese powder on the tips of his nail-bitten fingers. 

He takes a tissue and wipes his hands for extra sanitation (just to back up his own spit), before he gets up again and goes back to practising.

“Mhm. Right,” Chanyeol drops it, knowing there’s no way to convince the younger. Besides, Kyungsoo twerking and being too busy to eat means that he gets more room on Kyungsoo’s mom’s couch and a larger portion of the chips, and Chanyeol gladly accepts that.

“When we’re in college will you stop being self-indulged in your own ass?” Chanyeol asks between a mouthful.

“What?” Kyungsoo turns around and raises his eyebrows. “No. Of course not. Jongin and are going to the same place, so obviously I have to keep up to his standards. We’ll be dating by then, if this goes according to plan – which, who am I kidding,” he chuckles giddily, “of course it will.”

Chanyeol mumbles a reply under his breath, which fortunately for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo doesn’t hear. For the fiftieth time that day, Kyungsoo replays the video, exerting all his might and holding onto this one last strand of hope.

____

A week goes by incredibly quickly, and before Kyungsoo knows it, the night of prom has already arrived. After many days and nights of blood, sweat and tears (and no, this is not a BTS reference), Kyungsoo has come to the point that he can say he has succeeded in twerking. 

The excitement Kyungsoo feels is indescribable; everything he’s worked towards in the past month comes down to this one night. Everything has to go perfectly according to plan, otherwise, (not to be dramatic or anything) Kyungsoo is positive his life will come to an end.

Kyungsoo has his outfit ready beforehand, which consists of a black tuxedo he bought with his mom a month prior to the event. Of course he paid special attention to ensure the top half of his pants fit.

Kyungsoo stands in front of his body-length mirror placed in the centre of his room, eyeing his backside with triumph. People at his school don’t say he has the second biggest butt in the whole of the senior class for no reason. It’s a pure fact. 

This feature of his, combined with his boyish charms, has lead many of his male classmates to ask him to be their date to prom, since it’s already commonly known that Kyungsoo’s gay. However, because Kyungsoo didn’t like the idea of going as a date with someone other than his dream guy (Jongin), he opted for going with his best friend, Chanyeol, instead.

After taking one last long look in the mirror, he steps outside his room, ready to show off how amazing he looks.

“Hey mom!” He calls. “Do I look good?”

His mom, who’s been sitting in the hall waiting for him to get ready, immediately lights up when she sees him. 

“Of course darling! You look so handsome! Jongin will instantly fall in love with you when he sees you like this!” She beams as she sits him down on a chair and starts to brush his soft locks of hair. 

They already decided on the hairstyle beforehand; bangs coiffed up to the left. Usually, Kyungsoo wears his bangs down, but not today. He wants to show his thick brows – which already slightly trimmed, courtesy of his mother.

Kyungsoo is lucky because his parents both know he’s gay, and fully support him with his crush, Jongin, who they happen to know too much of (due to Kyungsoo’s constant fanboying).

The doorbell rings and Kyungsoo’s mom opens the door to reveal Chanyeol, also wearing a tux with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

“Why Chanyeol, you look so good!” she greets as she ushers him inside. “The last time I saw you, you looked like a lanky forest elf, but I’m so happy to see you so grown up! You really are ready for college!”

Chanyeol purses his lips awkwardly. “Mrs. Doh… The last time you saw me was 3 days ago…”

“Yes, but 3 days sure can make a big difference in boys in their teens!” 

“Mom, it’s just his tuxedo. He’s still a lanky piece of shit underneath all that,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Kyungsoo’s mom stands at the side, forcing herself to laugh at Kyungsoo’s bluntness and brushes it off as a joke, gawkily patting the two boys on the shoulders. “Boys, now please, let’s leave some time for pictures. Let me go get the camera from upstairs,” she says as she runs up the stairs to fetch the camera. 

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Lanky piece of shit? I think you’re just jealous your mom says I’ve grown whilst you’re still a 5 foot twink—“

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt, trying to pull his head down a few feet so he can somewhat make out his head instead of peering up into the distance.

“Shut the fuck up. I may be small but guess whose ass Jongin is eating after the dance? Not yours!”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something back (like the fact that he isn’t interested in that anyways), however, to his luck Kyungsoo’s mom is already back with the camera and is ushering them to pose for pictures.

It feels like an hour until Kyungsoo’s mom is satisfied with taking dozens of pictures, all in different angles and positions. It takes several tries to get a picture where Kyungsoo isn’t jutting his butt out excessively. 

Soon, both boys are making their way out the door, with Kyungsoo’s mom waving goodbye and wishing them good luck. They both walk towards Chanyeol’s black car, which is quite small and old, but doable for a jobless high school senior. 

“Get in, baby,” jokes Chanyeol in an artificially deep voice, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as he opens the car door for Kyungsoo.

“Shut up, the only person who’s allowed to call me baby is Jongin,” mumbles Kyungsoo after climbing inside, looking slightly flustered.

Chanyeol chuckles at how boldly Kyungsoo jumped back at him though he can see a pink blush grazing his cheeks. He wonders how he's going to stop himself from getting nervous when it's his time to twerk right in front of his crush. 

“That’s if he ever notices you,” Chanyeol retorts as he starts the engine and starts driving.

“Of course he’s going to notice me. First of all, after all my practice, no one at prom is going to be able to overpower my twerking,” Kyungsoo declares after regaining his composure, “And have you seen how good my ass looks in these pants? Jongin will be drooling.”

Chanyeol snorts. “That’s if Sehun doesn’t know how to twerk—“

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE?” Kyungsoo screams so loudly Chanyeol almost crashes into a tree.

“Sorry – I meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,” says Chanyeol, breathing hard due to almost having both of them killed by a tree on the night of prom. He straightens himself out, side-eyeing Kyungsoo who’s still fuming like an angry chipmunk. “Anyways, have you ever considered that Jongin might be going to prom with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because he genuinely likes him and not just because he has a nice ass?”

“Oh my god Chanyeol how many times do I have to explain this to you,” groans Kyungsoo. “Of course not. Listen, men like Jongin are simpleminded – they’re only in for the ass.”

Chanyeol wants to tell Kyungsoo that he might be just slightly off the mark, especially for someone like Jongin, but from the determined look on Kyungsoo’s face, he knows the younger just won’t hear it. 

After fifteen minutes of driving whilst listening to Kyungsoo fawn about the dance choreography Jongin performed at the School’s Spring festival, or Jongin’s impeccable 4.0 GPA, or the elegance in the shape of Jongin’s left nostril, they finally arrive at the location. Chanyeol sighs with relief and parks the car next to the other cars in the parking area.

The hotel isn’t too big, just the standard hotel size, nothing too fancy.

However, as Kyungsoo steps through the large double doors with Chanyeol beside him, he gasps at the large expanse of the dimly lit hall; there’s a large dance floor with different colored lights flashing across it, surrounded by many round dining tables with red tablecloths. 

The entire room is adorned with red decorations; the color of their high school uniforms, signifying their pride and prestige. At the sides of the room are long tables full of snacks, ranging from sweet delicacies and savouries to nonalcoholic drinks like punch and water.

Kyungsoo starts looking for Jongin, and successfully spots him standing next to one of the tables with the group of popular people. His back is turned, but Kyungsoo being the avid fanboy he is, recognizes it immediately. 

Unfortunately, he’s also able to recognize the back of the boy standing next to him, which belongs to none other than Oh Sehun. 

When Sehun turns a bit to the side, looking in the direction of the snack table, Kyungsoo almost curses out loud from how his perfectly-made hair handsomely frames his flawless face as if he’s just stepped outside of a million-dollar photoshoot. Nevertheless, what really makes Kyungsoo want to rip his eyes out of their sockets is Sehun’s butt and how big it looks in his pants.

“DISGUSTING!” Kyungsoo half screeches half whispers to Chanyeol standing next to him. “Look at him, standing there next to my man flaunting his butt like that – who does he think he is?!”

“Kyungsoo… he’s literally just standing there, breathing,” Chanyeol states. “The only person looking at his ass is you.”

“No, he’s not just breathing he’s obviously doing something. I bet he has his pants stuffed with butt pads, that’s it isn’t it?” Kyungsoo whispers with repugnance. “Darn it, why didn’t I think of that? Fuck those squats I’ve been doing all this time, I should’ve just settled for butt pads.”

“Erm… hey Kyungsoo,” intercepts a boy, standing next to Kyungsoo looking slightly stunned as though he has just heard an excerpt of what Kyungsoo was saying. 

Kyungsoo squints, trying to recognize who this boy is when it settles that this is the guy with lined, downturned eyes that sits next to him in History class. He’s proud of himself for remembering that considering the fact that history is the class where Jongin sits in the row in front of him, meaning all his attention will be on him and unavailable to put on any other human. 

“Hey… uh, if you heard anything about butt pads, ignore it. I promise you everything here is one hundred percent real,” blurts Kyungsoo, desperate to prove his authenticity. 

“Right,” Baekhyun chuckles, making Kyungsoo give an awkward tight-lipped smile, knowing that Baekhyun can probably see the blush on his face. “Just wanted to say congratulations on making it through the year.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kyungsoo smiles back, “You too.”

They talk for a while, mostly small talk because they’re not that close. The music is low, since no one’s on the dance floor yet, so people don’t have to raise their voices too much whilst talking. They operated in groups; Kyungsoo wasn’t part of a particular group of people because he usually just hung out with Chanyeol, so they both just walk around for a while greeting friends that are almost acquaintances and congratulating each other. Jongin and Sehun remain talking to the same large group of people, who are particularly loud, each laughing and shouting across at each other. 

Walking up to the big group is awkward, so Kyungsoo decides to wait for him to approach him. Hoping that he’ll notice him and come over, Kyungsoo walks towards him, positioning himself somewhere close by where he’s sure Jongin can see him.

“Okay Chanyeol, tonight I’m going to flirt like crazy. I don’t care what it takes, I’m going to make sure he gets the point. I’ll use every rule in the book, I’ll summon my most expertise skills, I’ll gather every inch of what I’ve learnt throughout my life regarding the seduction of men.”

“Shit… uh… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Kyungsoo’s about to reply but from the corner of his eye he notices Jongin’s gaze on them. The younger smiles when he acknowledges them and his body starts moving as he makes his way towards them. 

“Congratulations, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.” Jongin says with his honey-like voice, which, to Kyungsoo, is hypnotizing because he can feel the sound waves crawling up his spine and making him shiver despite the warm air of the hall. 

“You too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo responds, doing his best to flutter his lashes in a way that isn’t too excessive but enough to get Jongin’s attention. 

Kyungsoo’s about to tell him that Jongin looks good in his tux but the younger’s eyes are planted on him and his mind almost goes blank because of how wonderful Jongin’s tanned skin looks beneath the dim light.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, eyebrows raised as he notices how Kyungsoo looks dazed.

“What?” Kyungsoo snaps out of it. “Yeah.” He ensures, running a hand through his thick hair, trying to regain himself in the sexiest manner he can. “I’m okay. I’m just…” He says, eyes trailing down Jongin’s face and settling on his thick lips, “…thirsty.”

Chanyeol almost facepalms. 

Jongin doesn’t seem to register the alternate meaning behind Kyungsoo’s words. “Oh there’s water over there. I think I could use a drink too. Want to go get some?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinks, needing a longer time for processing and registering speech when drowned with attraction to his crush. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

Jongin turns and starts walking to the tables at the corner of the room with tall jugs of juice and water, while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol follow close behind him. 

Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol and pulls his head down a bit so he can whisper into his ear, “Okay so make sure you mention my ass at some point. Just casually. Just to make it grab his attention.”

“For someone who gets top grades, this Jongin guy sure is dimwitted,” Chanyeol whispers back in Kyungsoo’s ear as he walks beside him. “You looked like you jizzed your pants. How much more obvious can it get?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Jongin looks so fucking good in that suit.” Kyungsoo huffs. “And did you see the way he smiled at me? It just impregnated me.”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol almost groans, “You’re a guy… guys can’t get pregnant.” 

“Yeah, they can’t,” Kyungsoo admits. “But Jongin is really hot so he defies all laws of science.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Oh really.” 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says matter-of-factly. “Newton proved it in 1709 but antis didn’t believe him because they’re jealous of Jongin’s huge, sexy biceps.”

“Newton proved what in 1709?” Jongin butts in.

Chanyeol coughs and Kyungsoo almost trips over before stopping dangerously close to the table with water where Jongin stands with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. 

“Oh uh….” Kyungsoo mumbles put on the spot, “nothing, he just proved that…”

“Eating 5 meals a day is good for you,” Chanyeol inputs, trying to save Kyungsoo from possibly severely embarrassing himself in front of his crush and ultimately suffering eternal regret.

“Hm… really?” Jongin questions with a slight smirk.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo blabbers. “And it doesn’t always have to be food—“

Chanyeol coughs atrociously loud to stop Kyungsoo from continuing. “I’m sorry, what he means to say is, smaller, more frequent meals are better.”

“Yes, it’s good to do it often,” Kyungsoo continues, “the more the better.”

“Huh…” Jongin says sceptically whilst scratching his head. “I don’t think it’s good to be eating all the time.”

“No it is! I would constantly be doing it if I had someone to eat me—“ Kyungsoo breaks off because of Chanyeol’s elbow shooting into his gut. He tries to explain himself, “I mean do it for me. I mean—“

Chanyeol, having just punched his best friend in the gut for what seems like absolutely no reason, tries to not look awkward. “He’s just really, really hungry,” he tells Jongin, “and thirsty…” He adds under his breath.

“Alright,” Jongin laughs. “We should get some snacks too then.”

Jongin turns around and looks in the direction of the snack table, giving Chanyeol the perfect opportunity to smack Kyungsoo in the back of his head for being the worst flirt in the history of not only South Korea, but planet Earth itself.

Jongin pours a glass of water and then hands it to Kyungsoo. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to say – you look gorgeous in that suit.”

“Why thank you!” Kyungsoo’s smile stretches ten inches wide, which becomes even wider when an idea suddenly pops into his head. “Did you see the back?”

Chanyeol almost facepalms himself, having a bit of a clue to where Kyungsoo’s heading.

“No, why?” replies Jongin.

“It’s the best part,” Kyungsoo says with a coy smile.

“Hey so how did your History final go,” Chanyeol desperately changes the subject before Kyungsoo sees a chance to do something extremely embarrassing like turning around and shoving his ass in Jongin’s face (which isn’t unlikely to happen, considering how Kyungsoo’s like).

“It was okay. I studied for it so it went pretty good.” Jongin says as expected. He is one of the top students at their school.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I crammed.”

“Not surprising,” says Chanyeol.

Just as Kyungsoo is about to retort, someone else joins the circle. Someone with a disturbingly familiar height and set of broad shoulders.

“Hey guys. I see you’re enjoying yourselves.”

Kyungsoo turns to his left, almost in slow motion, hoping that what he’ll see is anyone but who he thinks it is, but is only brought to disappointment.

Sehun, stands to between him and Jongin, smiling in all his glory, and Kyungsoo has to do whatever he can to stop himself from crushing the glass of water in his hands to pieces.

“Hey Sehun,” Chanyeol greets him. Kyungsoo’s gaze immediately shoots up at him, trying to convey his anger through his glare; using his name is prohibited, and greeting the enemy is also, most definitely, forbidden.

Chanyeol looks away from Kyungsoo’s thick brows which are now settled in an arch with a tight-lipped smile on his face as he watches how Sehun quickly enters their conversation.

“So, are you guys excited to graduate or what?” asks Sehun.

“Elated,” Kyungsoo mutters, a distinct bitterness present in his tone.

“A bit, but I’m also going to miss high school,” Chanyeol says, trying to be polite. “What about you?”

“Hell nah, I’m excited to finally get out of this hell hole.”

“I’m excited to start college.” Jongin states. “I know me and Kyungsoo are going to the same place,” his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s and then adverts to Chanyeol, “but what about you Chanyeol? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Inha University. It’s pretty close to yours, which is great because I’ll still be able to see Soo.”

“That’s nice.” Jongin comments. “It would suck if you were far apart.”

“Yeah, it would.”

There’s a slight pause, and in these several milliseconds, Sehun takes the opportunity to randomly lift his hand up into the air and flung it over Jongin’s shoulder. He leans his body onto the former casually, oblivious to the pair of eyes trying to burn holes into his skull.

Kyungsoo’s vision is flaring red as he watches Jongin stand still, not reacting at all to Sehun’s touch, indicating that he’s used to it. 

Is it really necessary for him to do that? To Kyungsoo, it’s outrageous that not only Sehun had stolen his rightful date to prom but is now also flaunting it to him. 

Of course, Kyungsoo isn’t just going to stand there and let himself get walked on all over.

Kyungsoo glances down at the glass cup in his hands to see that it’s almost empty. He lets the surface slowly slip past his fingers until it’s not within his grasp and instead is falling rapidly towards the ground.

It shatters as it hits the ground, pieces of sharp glass scattering across the hard floor. The group stops talking and stares, shocked at how suddenly it fell, especially since Kyungsoo isn’t even drunk.

“Oops. I’m such a clutz,” Kyungsoo giggles. He turns around, taking his time to make a show of the process of picking up the cup; all it takes is bending down with straight knees so that his butt is proudly presented to Jongin behind him.

“Kyungsoo, stop! That’s glass, you’re going to cut your hand!” Chanyeol yelps before Kyungsoo has the chance to touch the broken pieces.

Kyungsoo pulls himself back up, turning around with another flip of his hair and flashing a grin at Jongin. Jongin stares back, looking almost mesmerized. One of the members of staff at the hotel rushes over, trying to remove Kyungsoo’s mess. They don’t seem they would call him out; it is probably expected from a high school prom party full of teenagers.

Nevertheless, if Kyungsoo had Jongin’s attention for a moment, Sehun quickly drags it away by opening his mouth again. “Oh look, they’re playing Michael Jackson. Jongin, why don’t you go ahead and show off a bit your dancing?” He suggests as he pushes Jongin towards the dance floor. As he leaves he looks over his shoulder and throws a quick smirk at Kyungsoo.

Standing stupidly next to the snack table, Kyungsoo watches as his crush being pulled away, far from him and onto to the dance floor where his body starts moving as people gasp and stare. 

As much as Kyungsoo would love to watch Jongin dance, he’s infuriated by the fact that Sehun just dragged him away whilst they were talking. Being part of the dance team, he’s a great dancer and everyone knows it, so people form a circle around him, chanting and cheering his name as his body moves fluidly under the flashing lights. 

Kyungsoo stands at the side, not joining in with the dancing yet, just watching how beautiful Jongin looks having fun with fluttering in his tummy. 

He can’t wait for that perfect twerking song to finally arrive so he can get his ass to the dance floor (literally) and sweep everyone off their feet (particularly Jongin).

Finally, a song comes on that is suitable for twerking, and Kyungsoo knows it’s finally his time to shine. He grabs Chanyeol by the collar and quickly pulls him back for a moment, turning around so the elder can get a good view of his backside.

“Okay quick! Before I do it, tell me how my ass looks,” Kyungsoo orders. “Please – it gives me external validation.”

Since it’s already a known and established fact, Chanyeol doesn’t even bother looking before responding. “For the tenth time today and probably thousandth time this year, it looks great.”

"Thank you," Kyungsoo replies, smiling coyly. He straightens his back before he walks off, ready to prove the senior class population that there’s only one Sexy Butt Lord, and that’s Doh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo steps onto the dance floor, stepping side to side, trying to get himself into the music. At first, he feels awkward dancing in the midst of all these people instead of in his usually empty bedroom. He just waits for the beat to drop, hoping that that’s when he’ll pick up his confidence. 

However, when it does, Jongin, who is chatting with one of his friends, turns his head to the side and looks directly at Kyungsoo. Their eyes meet for half a second before Jongin looks away, but it’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to suddenly feel weak in the knees. 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, determined to not lose this opportunity now that he has Jongin’s attention, so with a deep breath and some motivation from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo takes his poise, facing his back towards Jongin, and starts moving his butt just the way he had been practising for the past few weeks. 

He shuts his eyes close, using all his concentration to make sure he’s doing it correctly, the same way the instructor on Youtube did it, working hard to moving his butt to the music. 

With deep breaths, he makes it through the beat drop, moving his body like he’s never done before, thriving off the excited roars he’s receiving from the people around him. He can hear several guys, ones that sound similar to the ones that had asked him to prom (that he had rejected), cheering, along with a many of his other classmates. 

They’re all surprised that Doh Kyungsoo, the usually quiet but sassy kid in class, can twerk this well. 

Kyungsoo hopes that Jongin is paying attention now that he’s having his moment. He rotates his head a bit, looking over his shoulder and trying to make out Jongin. However, what he sees almost makes him topple over.

Behind him, his very opponent is twerking as well, and he’s doing it with such expertise, Kyungsoo is sure even the instructor he’s been learning from would be shocked.

“Damn Sehun!” Kyungsoo hears one of his friends hoot over the music.

Suddenly all the weeks of hard work of blood sweat and tears come crashing down, and all Kyungsoo can see is the red of the lights on the dance floor reflecting off Sehun’s perfect stance. 

Kyungsoo stumbles a bit, unable to support himself any longer. He suddenly feels dizzy with rage – all these weeks and weeks of practice were for nothing? 

Just when he thinks things can’t get any worse, he sees Sehun grab Jongin by the arm, dragging him to the centre of the dance floor. He pulls his face close to his; closer and closer until their lips are only inches apart. 

Despite hating the sight so much, all Kyungsoo can do is stand and stare; frozen in place with his eyes glued to them and his hands fisted at his sides. Kyungsoo’s world comes crashing down, and so does his body as someone dancing wildly bumps right into him and sends him shooting towards the floor.

Kyungsoo hits the ground with a thud, his body colliding with the cold, hard vinyl. His tux is probably ruined, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care – all he can focus on is the burning in his heart.

Chanyeol comes to Kyungsoo’s aid and lifts him up and off the ground, holding him by the arms as he looks at his broken face.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, looking at him with deep concern.

Kyungsoo wants to scream profanities, he wants to grab Sehun and punch him in the face, but the colored lights in the room are suddenly overwhelming, and the bodies dancing around him are making him feel sick. The worst part is what’s going on with Jongin behind him.

Kyungsoo releases himself from Chanyeol’s hold and goes running towards the double doors that lead to the garden, seeking a place where Jongin isn’t. He just wants to escape.

As he passes the rows of trimmed bushes, he spots several people, mostly couples sitting together and enjoying the open air. Kyungsoo suddenly hates each and every one of them, resentment filling him to the brim as he catches them entangled in each other, looking deep in love.

He finds a seat at a bench located under a tree, surrounded by vases of fake flowers. The air outside is easier to breathe, but it doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from hiding his face in his hands and groaning in anguish. 

His jaw clenches together, refusing to let himself cry. He doesn’t want to cry because it means he’s letting Sehun win; letting him be the one kissing the man he loves whilst he’s sitting outside crying in defeat like a loser.

“Fuck you Sehun, fuck you Jongin, fuck all of you,” he mutters under his breath, not caring who hears.

It isn’t supposed to be like this. Kyungsoo isn’t supposed to be here alone; by now he should be in Jongin’s arms, but Sehun foiled his plan. 

Wrong. He, himself, foiled his plan. He just didn’t do good enough.

Between his groaning and angry release of stress, he hears footsteps nearing him, which he assumes to be another girl and boy with linked hands coming out for fresh air. He wishes they should just leave, or perhaps that he could just leave. There’s no point for him to stay any longer; every second he spends sulking is absurd.

But the footsteps are getting closer rather towards a direction away from him. He sighs, wondering if it’s Chanyeol coming to check on him. It’s something he appreciates, but right now he just wants to be left alone.

The footsteps come closer and closer until Kyungsoo hears them come to a stop right next to his spot.

“I'm okay Chanyeol," he says with a shaky voice, refusing to remove his hands from his face, not wanting to see anyone in such a state.

“It’s not Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo jolts in his seat, knowing that the honey-like voice he’s learnt so well can only be from one person.

“Jongin?” He whispers as he brings his hands down just enough to expose his eyes to peek at him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says softly as he takes a seat next to him.

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo grunts angrily, thinking about what Jongin was doing with Sehun a minute ago. He hates how he caught him in such a moment, where he’s showing vulnerability. 

“I just… I saw you run off and I came to check on you.” Jongin says sheepishly, “I was kind of worried.”

“Worried? About me? Why would you be worried?” Kyungsoo says bitterly, annoyance burning through him. “Why the hell do you care? You should get back to Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo—“ Jongin pauses, staring at Kyungsoo for a moment before he acknowledges something and his lips curve into a smile. “You’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Kyungsoo scoffs, staring at Jongin with wide eyes. “Of who? Why would I be jealous?” It is nothing but the truth, but of course Kyungsoo would never admit that. He’d rather eat Sehun’s socks whilst he’s still wearing them than admit to Jongin he’s actually j-jealo…. The J word…

Jongin’s smile develops into a grin. “You’re jealous of Sehun.”

Kyungsoo jolts in his seat when Jongin mentions not only the J word but also He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. “You’re crazy.” He immediately shoots back, desperate to revive his pride. “Why would I be jealous of that fuck-head?”

Jongin narrows his gaze and smirks. It’s not just any smirk, it’s the kind of look that makes Kyungsoo thankful that he’s sitting down because he suddenly feels extremely weak at the knees.

The next words Jongin says almost has Kyungsoo choking on air.

“Because you like me.” He states matter-of-factly, looking Kyungsoo in the eye as he does so. 

Kyungsoo’s first reaction is to go completely berserk.

“Why are you smiling?” Kyungsoo spits, eyebrows weighing heavily downwards onto his eyes. “You really think this is funny? Fucking asshole.”

The swearing is excessive, but it’s all Kyungsoo can think of in such a situation where all his pride has been stripped by Jongin’s discovery of his crush. Of course, if Jongin reciprocated his feelings it would be a different story, but this clearly isn’t the case when he was just making out with Sehun a minute ago.

Kyungsoo all but expects Jongin to suddenly push against Kyungsoo’s chest with a hand, so his back hits back of the bench, taking his face by the chin with the other hand and pulling him close. One side of his lips tilts upwards.

The words Kyungsoo has in mind leave him in an instant. The swearing, the anger, and thoughts of vengeance evaporate as the taller boy’s face is only centimetres from his own. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t try moving away because he is too frozen in place by surprise; Jongin’s touch sends sparks down his spine, and suddenly he’s reduced to a shy, flustered mess, only capable of staring back at him with wide eyes accompanied by heavy breathing.

“Why the fuck do you have to be so cute?” Jongin swears, eyes examining Kyungsoo’s face before they flicker down to his lips.

He stares at them for a minute and looks back at Kyungsoo’s eyes. His brows are pulled deeply towards each other, studying him carefully.

“I’ve liked you for so long.” Jongin starts to explain. “It started sometime around November last year, to be more precise.”

Jongin’s words muddle in Kyungsoo’s brain, sending in a stream of questions; Like me? What? How? But then what about Sehun? 

He pulls Kyungsoo closer, his warm, minty breath fanning against his face. Kyungsoo can feel his heart racing, wanting more than anything for that gap to be closed so he can finally experience the thing he’s been dreaming of for so long.

Jongin pulls him close, and Kyungsoo shuts his eyes when Jongin’s lips finally make contact with his skin, placing a firm kiss on his forehead.

It’s soft and gentle, not too short but not too long. When Jongin pulls away, Kyungsoo’s looking shyly at the ground for the first time, enveloped by embarrassment.

“So this entire time you liked me but didn’t say a thing?” He mutters in disbelief.

“Yeah… Well, I didn’t know if you’d return my feelings or not, and I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Are you kidding me? Why would I turn down, you, Kim Jongin, captain of the dance team, student council representative, top student in almost every class, most handsome student in the senior class as voted by the female population? Why?!” Kyungsoo is almost screaming from utter shock.

Jongin chuckles. His hands aren’t on Kyungsoo anymore, but he’s moved closer. “Don’t you know how many guys like you? Half of my friends asked you to prom. I’m surprised you turned them down and went with your friend Chanyeol.”

“Yeah of course, because I didn’t want to go as a date with anyone but you.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows, still finding it hard to believe he’s received such a miracle. Kyungsoo really likes him, so much that it made him reject other guys and made him jealous. He can’t stop a smile from enrapturing his face. 

“Well same with me.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes almost burst out his sockets. “You can’t say that,” he cries, not having forgotten what happened on the dance floor minutes ago in the least bit. “You had a prom date! And you even kissed him!” Kyungsoo refuses to have Jongin have his way with him whilst also doing things with Sehun. That is definitely not an option. “You can’t like both of us, you can only like one. Who is it? Me or Sehun?” Kyungsoo successfully utters his name without cringing, his arms folding across his chest as he demands answers.

“Woah, Kyungsoo.” Jongin starts, leaning back as his face contorts with disgust. “Are you really making me choose between dating you and my very own cousin?”

Kyungsoo blinks. He must have not heard right.

“Wait…” he breathes, staring at Jongin with disbelief. “WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU JUST SAY "COUSIN?"”

“Yeah, cousins.”

“YOU WERE COUSINS? THIS ENTIRE TIME? AND NO ONE TOLD ME?” Kyungsoo jumps up from his seat, waving his arms wildly in the air as he reacts to the news.

“Well yeah…”

“BUT WHY WOULD YOU GO TO PROM WITH YOUR COUSIN?”

“Because I didn’t want to ask anyone but you. Besides, Sehun said he’d help me out.”

“HELP YOU OUT? IN WHAT WAY HELP YOU OUT, PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW KISSING YOU ON THE LIPS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IS HELPING YOU OUT.”

Jongin lets out a deep chuckle, sitting calmly in his seat as Kyungsoo screeches hyperactively before him.

“Kyungsoo,” he begins with a subtle smile, “we never really kissed.”

“Say what?”

“It wasn’t a kiss. It was all for show. It was Sehun’s strategy to make you jealous.”

As things slowly start to settle in Kyungsoo’s mind, the more things start to make sense to him. So all the times Sehun kept touching Jongin whilst looking at Kyungsoo as if checking on something was because he was trying to make him jealous? 

“Are you actually serious?” Kyungsoo says, in need to validate that the absurdities Jongin just told him are true.

“Yeah.” Jongin nods.

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, hands pushing back his fringe in frustration as he recounts everything that has happened until now involving Sehun. 

All this time he was cursing at him and calling him names (though he would like to foreground that being named after Voldemort is a privilege) but all Sehun was trying to do was to help Jongin hook up with him. Wow, Kyungsoo sure was off the mark.

“You friggin’ yeast infected testicle.” Kyungsoo grumbles, feeling embarrassed for being fooled and reacting so much, “You should have just told me.”

Jongin laughs. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’ll make it up to me after all the shopping you’ll be doing with me when we’re marrie—I mean dating.”

Jongin grins. “So, you’re my boyfriend now?”

Kyungsoo nods his head shyly, the excitement inside him too much to be properly displayed on his smiling face.

Jongin chuckles and grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrists and pinning them to the back of the bench.

“Since you’re mine now, will it be a problem if I kissed you?”

If Kyungsoo’s heart had speeding rates, he definitely would’ve gotten multiple speeding tickets by now. Thankfully, the droplets of neck on the back of his neck aren’t distinct enough to show how flustered he is.

He nibbles on the skin of his bottom lip as he thinks of a response but is only successful in replying with a nod.

Jongin releases deep laughter, amused by Kyungsoo's nervousness before their lips connect and mould into a kiss more passionate than the first. Their lips clash needily against each other, trying to satisfy the months they deprived themselves of each other.

They only break away when they hear the booming of the DJ from the microphone in the hall, announcing the last song. It’s something slow and sweet, and not to mention perfectly romantic.

“We should go back inside and have our last dance together. He adds on with a low voice, "You should also kiss me and touch my butt somewhere in between."

Jongin raises an eyebrow. "You want me to touch your..." he trails off, eyes now fixated on Kyungsoo's plump butt.

Kyungsoo blushes, feeling much more nervous now that Jongin is actually looking at that area of his body.

"I-I want people to know I'm yours now..." he stutters, suddenly regretting blurting out things without thought. Jongin is making him feel weirdly nervous.

Jongin laughs. “Are you sure you don't have some sort of fixation on your butt?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly spend half the school year doing squats just for you to not appreciate it,” he says, sounding braver than he actually feels, his hands shyly held together behind his back. 

“Oh, I’ve been appreciating it all right. Did you know you sometimes jiggle when you walk?”

Kyungsoo blinks for a moment, his face heating up to the point that he's sure it's noticeable red.

“Wow you really did pay attention to me," he stutters, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice. And all this time I thought you liked someone else," he pauses to think of all the times he cursed Sehun in his head or to Chanyeol because he really thought Jongin liked him instead. "… I guess He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn’t that bad after all.”

“He-Who…” Jongin raises his eyebrows, trying to decipher what Kyungsoo has just said. “Wait, what?”

“N-nevermind. Just..." Kyungsoo huffs, fingers fiddling with one another, "Shut up and dance with me."

Jongin outstretches his arm for Kyungsoo to take, chest almost bursting by how happy and in love he feels.

“Gladly.”


End file.
